


When You FINALLY Reached Your Happy Ending, But Someone Summons You To Another World

by YourTipicalGeek



Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gonna Ignore The Fact That Touka Is Pregnant Again, Happens Shortly After The Epilogue of RE, Kaneki Becomes A Teacher, Kidnapped Kaneki Ken, Multi, The First Ending Felt Better, When Isn't He Kidnapped?, Which I Hated, Why Did I Write This?, i have other things to work on, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTipicalGeek/pseuds/YourTipicalGeek
Summary: Kaneki Ken has read a great variety of books in his life, both as Haise and Kaneki.Some funny, some dark, some light hearted so he could share with his daughter, some sad when he was feeling down, and some... sexy... that his wife shared with him.The new trend of isekai novels that his daughter seems to like, are also part of those aforementioned books; and so, some part of him isn't in denial when he gets summoned to a world where "heroes" are real.That does not mean that he is okay with being some guy's slave, or with not being able to see his family.
Relationships: Canon Relationships - Relationship
Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654483
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Kaneki Gets Isekai'd (or LET THIS MAN REST)

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS! TAKE AWAY MY ABILITY TO START NEW STORIES WHEN I ALREADY HAVE LIKE 5 OF THEM LEFT UNFINISHED.
> 
> ...I....... just realized that the starting point of this story is kinda similar to my FMA fanfic.....  
> ...................................................................welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue isekai intro music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother-tongue. So suck it.

"Can you show me?" she whispered to him, for they were close enough to not even need to raise their voices.

He took in a shaky breath, looking into her eyes. They were completely white, and didn't reflect a single speck of light. No pupils to stare at him, but at the same time, he could feel his girlfriend's careful gaze on him. Some strands of hair landed on her face due to both of them laying down on her bed.

He stared down at the blood smeared on her fingers, completely embarrassed with the knowledge of where she got it from, having seen her reach down between her underwear just a few seconds ago. It wasn't even proper blood, there was some sort of shiny mucus mixed with the blood.

A high-pitched sound left him, his body spasming as he hid his face between his own two hands.

"You're crazy." came the muffled reply, but she only laughed at him.

Logically speaking, he had _seen that place_ before, but to just-!

"Come on."

He felt her move, before he felt her lay herself on top of him.

 _"Come on."_ she whined.

He slowly removed his fingers from his face, his bottom lip doing the funny twisting thing that he always did whenever he got embarrassed, and he looked at the blood.

"Do it quickly, so you don't have to be embarrassed!" her raised fingers taunted him, but made sure to not smear the blood on him.

Quick chirps from the direction of the headboard also called to him, his Bugs, who were a lively bunch that had become a constant throughout his life, made sounds like they were urging him on.

He eyed the... blood.

"Just this once..." 

She whispered-cheered, wiggling like a worm to express her happiness, before she froze in her place.

He gave a strong exhale through his nose, then he raised his hands to hover over her hand.

**"Summon."**

Their eyes followed the light-show, seeing how the blood started to shine before it converged into a floating ball of light. A soft 'POP'-like sound rang, and a small thing landed on his face.

Laughter and screaming ensued.

The summoned creature screeching in confusion (or probably to intimidate), him in horror at the fact that the Bug fell _on his faceNaNA GET IT OFF-!!OH GOD!PLEASE STOP LAUGHING THIS IS SERIOUS!_

* * *

"-you _will_ receive compensation for your loss; but the incident was ruled as an accident, and thus, the hero Makoto Asashima -also known as The Jaguar- will not be facing jail time for the deaths of your wife and daughter."

The man went on and on.

Sataro felt the world give away.

Wasn't this the lawyer that he had hired?

Wasn't _that man_ supposed to be a hero? To save lives?

"-you need to understand that it was... collateral damage, an accident of sorts, that no one meant to ha-"

His eyes dragged themselves to the other person in the room. He didn't have his wife to hold his hand, no daughter to cling to him, no chittering Bugs to play with his hair or help bring him things. One of his legs was in a cast and he had a deep gash on his stomach.

Every single being that he loved was brushed aside as _**collateral damage.**_

~~**Long live our hero society, right?**~~

* * *

A few drops of blood were enough to summon a Bug.

Add a few more drops of blood and you'll have a slightly smarter Bug.

The dead girl that he saw in a back alley had been the first sacrifice that wasn't blood, she had been worth enough to summon some sort of _bird_ with rabies. The fact that it hadn't been a Bug had been a surprise. He had named her Paprika in honor of the little dragon plushie that used to belong to his daughter. 

The incident with Paprika opened his eyes to the true power of his quirk. The greater the sacrifice, the stronger the summon would be. And not only Bugs, but many different creatures could be summoned! Stronger creatures that is!

He knew from experience that he couldn't sacrifice living beings, and that he had a limit to his Summons, so from that point on he decided to summon only with caution.

Two chittering Bugs played with his hair, having fun braiding it 

* * *

The Coalition had managed to gather 34 suicide corpses, kidnapped 23 homeless people, and gather 7 bodies from their enemies to be Sacrifices, ~~they had also killed and kidnapped several civilians and elderly whose disappearances were deemed to go ignored, to be "forgettable".~~

Even with the great risk that they were taking, all of the bodies were being placed together in a single underground warehouse that existed somewhere in the outskirts of the city, one among many in a storage warehouse district; not really bringing too much attention to their going-ons.

Sataro Fukiage had rapidly turned into a subject of interest for the Coalition. His quirk, that is. The man was a clear her-hater, with a grudge the size of All Might's fanbase. Sora had been the one who brought the man to join their little gang after she found him, stalking through the seedy parts of Tokyo, way out of his league but she had thought him funny to watch.

His quirk managed to stand out and catch Lady Aika's eye, which led to the current _investment_.

A bloody and foul-smelling investment.

Bodies hastily thrown together in one room; people only running in and fleeing away from the smell. Feared villains quickly escape from the room, barely holding to their wits, tripping between strewn limbs and long-ago-stopped-breathing heads.

Getting the room ready.

Workers that move ant-like in their single mindedness for their queen, doing their best at appeasing her with their sacrifices of blood and bone.

And so, the room's door opened and closed.

Opened and closed

leaving piles of corpses that grow every time that the door opened and closed

* * *

**"Summon."**

* * *

The liquid-looking lights converged at what could be considered an 'average pace' -slow enough to appreciate, but fast enough for the ones inside wouldn't grow weary)- they brought a brilliant light into the originally dim lighting of the warehouse, to the point of it almost being blindingly so.

As they float, they push themselves together in front of their summoner, forming a shapeless blob of light that is seemingly unaffected by gravity. They fuse and join, the great mass would sometimes grow in size, sometimes it would shrink. The alien thing rippled and twisted in a dance that followed the tune of a ballad that went unheard to all of them.

And as all the pieces joined as one, the thing froze.

Molded itself into a sphere.

Shifted a little, so it looked more like an egg.

A soft 'Pop' rings.

Six men never turned their guns away.

Nine readied their quirks.

Sataro heard something heavy crashing into the concrete ground, and only catches sight of a blurry shadow falling.

He let out a Command.

**"Stay!"**

The Command was placed, the weapons were drawn and ready, and the villains prepared for any change in their plans.

The sudden disappearance of the blob made Sataro try to blink away the image of light that got ingrained into his retinas, doing his best to take in the Summon. Telala, who was crouching by his side, let out a low growl.

It had a human-like shape, white hair, and appeared to be dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

No one inside the warehouse -that still smelled like shit and rot- moved from their positions, most of the members of the Coalition already knew that although Sataro's creatures tended to vaguely resemble animals (and now a human), they were anything but what they appeared to be. Telala being the perfect example. The head and the body would be called dog shaped; but the creature was not, and probably never was, a dog. It was a pitch black colour and completely made up of feathers, four white eyes, and what seemed to be a mouthless muzzle actually split into four (mouth full of giant teeth). 

And so, they stood in tense positions as the Summon wheezed and twitched on the ground, two black eyes peering the group in front of it from it's position on the floor.

"You don't smell quite human." the creature's raspy voice rang out.

* * *

The investment was a success.

* * *

Unlike his other Summons, Ken had human level intelligence (no matter how smart Paprika or Telala were), most of the time his Commands needed to be highly specific or he'd try to find loopholes in them; actually, even for a human Ken was incredibly smart. 

And desperate.

Sataro never actually put any thought as to where his summons had come from, like most mutation types, the answer was probably nowhere. But Ken brought an entire new perspective into account, regarding those origins.

"And you had a family?" he asks the young man laying between his legs, where he had ordered him not to move. In awe at the idea of a life before the one he was living now. Giving in to the itch of tracing the marks on the side of his face. 

He was beautiful.

The strongest killing machine.

Even his appetite was that of a proper monster.

"Yes." was the flat answer that he received, but it still gave him a thrill. The other was also a father, _that means that he_ _could understand him_ , this was the feeling to having someone who completes you once more; but he wasn't the same man he once was, and his other half also wasn't the same. It wasn't a wife who taught him to love himself, it was the monster that would bring about the heavenly retribution to all heroes.

A mad giggle exploded from his chest, everything was **_perfect._**

With his back against the headboard of their shared bed, the sight of the last rays of sunlight hitting Paprika's feathers as she lays on top of Ken's chest, and the Bugs and Telala on their own nests. All of it makes him tear up with happiness.

God was finally paying back his dues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of making fan art of Telala and Paprika. Dunno, im supposed to be doing homework.
> 
> Tell me what you like better!!  
> Tell me if you find mistakes!


	2. Enter Left Stage (or Sneaky People)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sataro: kill all the intruders you meet  
> Kaneki: ok
> 
> Also Kaneki: *talking to what he clearly knows are intruders* are you intruders?  
> Haru: *a smart person* no  
> Kaneki: sounds legit
> 
> Kaneki's handler: *shoots Haru* Kaneki you tool you're lucky they didn't get away  
> Tatara: *hiding in the vents where Kaneki pushed him into* ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *gets a severe episode of depression*  
> Me: *like 9 months later with like half a chapter* I barely live bitch

"Now!" Commander Officer Miyuki addressed the room, where everyone was doing their best to listen to his every word "This is the new information that we have on the rising of the villain group known as The Coalition. We have managed to gain two leads on to why they had their sudden rising to power." He grabbed a paper and a magnet from the table in front of him, and turned to hang the paper on the board where everyone would be able to see.

"Moving on to the first one," he started "as you can find on the folders that were handed out, this is 16 year old Tatara Masamune." The sound of his hand slapping the board rang above the sound of dozens of papers being turned.

According to anyone you asked, Tatara was going to be a villain.

~~Same as his father.~~

He was a villainous quirk, a villainous background, and his villainous looks.

A sealed fate.

~~**"Are you an Intruder?"** ~~

"He, alongside two other highschool students entered one of the Coalition's bases in the city." his face turned grim as he placed other two pictures on the board. "The only survivor of the encounter was Masamune."

~~**"Are you an intruder?"**~~

Tatara, against what anyone said, had a dream to open a restaurant.

And only his friends, ~~not even his fuckin mother~~ , believed that he could do it.

But he knows he can do it, as long as they stand by each other nothing could be bad enough to stop them.

_**~~OHGODWHEN DI D ALL GO W R O N G~~ ** _

_**~~SOMEONEPLEASEHELP WHYISTHISHAPPENING~~ ** _

_**~~NONONONONONOOOOO~~ ** _

"The first lead is based off Masamune's testimony, while the second one-" both the police and heroes in the room shifted, they had an idea as to where the second one came from. "-, it came from an urgent report from Faceless."

A big hero on the back huffed at the name, grumbling a 'finally', to everyone's distaste.

Underground hero Faceless had a shape-shifting quirk that allowed the man to change how he looked like. He used his quirk to infiltrate criminal groups in order to gather information on them. 

Unlike his normal self, Faceless had failed to report for a few weeks now, which had only helped cement the danger of the situation.

In the middle of Shibuya stood a small cafe on the second floor of an easily ignored building.

32 year old regular customer, Maki, ordered his usual green tea rice cakes (only available during autumns) and white hot chocolate.

The only occurrence that something was not what things seemed to be, was a small scratch on the bottom of his backpack (created from rough handling) and that a different customer walked out with a similar backpack but who had miraculously lost it's scratches.

The detective let out a big sigh through his nose. Hands came to rest on his hips and spread his feet to what his colleagues named the Power Pose.

"It all leads back to this man," he grabbed a bigger picture than before, and used his magnets to stick it to the eraser board. A vivid sketch of a plain looking man looked at the room. "Sataro." another of his nose exhales that were clearly sighs "His full name is unknown, and although we are looking into the Quirk Database as we speak, no real, 100% match has been found."

Fire Rabbit raised her hand before speaking, "And what _is_ his quirk?" The man, no matter how plain looking, had to have an extremely strong quirk to suddenly raise Coalition to one of the top villain groups in Tokyo. 

Officer Tooru, who had arrived a little late to the debriefing, started handing out the papers in her hands. 

Everyone shifted through the six different sketches.

"Summoning monsters," Miyuki continued "seems to be his quirk."

~~_**"ARE** _ _**YOU** _ _**AN** _ _**INTRUDER** _ _**?"** _ ~~

Fire Rabbit looked at the picture of a young man, followed by the picture of a tentacled shadow with black eyes. Feeling a wariness and a little stupefied at the fantastical-looking creatures that Faceless must have sketched himself.

"Sir," one of the police officers caught Rabbit's attention. "What... uhh-" the young man looked confused.

"Numbers four to six," all ears were on the explanations, while some eyes were sifting through the papers to pull out the ones that the commander was mentioning "are, according to our two sources, the same being."

Rabbit stared at the 4 and 6, the two of them were sketches of the same young man with light coloured hair (the sketch was pencil but the little notes below said white hair), and compared the to number 5.

6 had the same man but with a single black eye (notes said black sclera with red iris), a dead expression that didn't give away anything. 4 was the same but with normal eyes.

5 was like a child's drawing of a nightmare; not much detail, but still made you feel like calling a priest.

~~_**ARE** _ ~~

~~_**YOU** _ ~~

~~_**AN** _ ~~

~~_**INTRUDER** _ ~~

~~_**?** _ ~~

"Faceless called it Kaneki, apparently it's extremely intelligent and not loyal to his summoner,-" everyone took in the potential weakness "-but Sataro seems to have full control of the things he summons, so we won't get much help on that part." was the conclusion.

But everyone felt the things that went unsaid.

Like the stealing of corpses that was going on, or what would happen to 'Kaneki', if they took down Sataro.

How strong was Kaneki?

Fire Rabbit looked at the black monster and felt the hair of her neck rise at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys better send comments (I honestly don't care about kudos, I just love reading people's opinions or speculations)


	3. Falling Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short
> 
> wanted to show time was passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M.E.A.T.= artificial meat that Nishino Kimi created

Muffled screams were let free with a yank of the torturer's hand.

Missing fingers and open wounds were cauterized to prevent blood loss. However, the blood that _did_ manage to fall was gathered in a tray and a sheet of plastic that covered the floor. Expert hands twisted and turned to create a masterpiece of monstrous proportions. Cutting here and breaking there. In a room so cold that your breath turned into fog before your very eyes.

Two _maestros_ worked on the scene, He who hurt, and He who asked.

They dance and turned, and the one with the words ~~and questions and answers and _i'll make all of this stop if only you tell me what i want,_~~ he would get out of range every once in a while, allowing all those in the room to take a breath from the **gore,** carrying a tray of _scraps of m e a t_ to feed their 'guardian dog'.

He would play with both the food and the dog.

He would hold one finger over their 'dog's' head, watching how it would follow the meat around, never letting it out of it's sight, nostrils flared with the smell of human; maybe ask for a trick _("now bark.")_ before relenting the pieces of flesh and skin on the tray. It was all a game for He with the words, before He who hurt would call him back.

And the cycle would restart.

And the 'guardian' would hunger.

For after many years of abstaining, Kaneki found himself drunk with both the taste and smell of human blood. After all, M.E.A.T. could never hope to hold a candle to real flesh, and like a junkie who relapsed, the feeling of craving was always stronger for the sober.

Dull cravings for flesh were a constant companion for any ghoul, specially those who ate M.E.A.T. instead of flesh, but _Here- in this place-_ in order to fill his stomach it took three ~~maybe four~~ times the amount that it took back home. 

"Your hero friends won't save you now." He who spoke mocked their captive, looming over the soon-to-be dead man. "Sing, little bird." Drool slipped from the confines of Kaneki's mouth, the empty feeling in his guts tugged at the beast he so carefully kept chained, calling it out to let loose. Kaneki found himself meeting the white-colored eyes of the captive shapeshifter, and found a paradox of a strong yet crumbling will.

He wonders if this 'hero' will live for a few more hours, or if the amputated legs will be the end of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaneki suffering is like....  
> his entire character in both TG


End file.
